Sam, Dean and the Hitch-Hiker With the Bow Tie
by oneotptorulethemall
Summary: Sam and Dean are heading off to another dangerous case. But once they come across an odd hitch-hiker flailing his limbs at them wearing a funny bow tie, what else are they supposed to do? They pick up this "Doctor" and get back on the road to do what they came to do. Superwho. (More chapters to come!)
1. Chapter 1 - The Odd Hitch-Hiker

The black Impala drove quickly along the dark and forbidding back roads from St George, Utah to Durango, Colorado. It wasn't a long drive, about eight to nine hours, but it was long enough for the incredibly tall younger brother to doze in the passenger seat. As he slept, his brown hair fell over his face in a wave, moving as he breathed. He had his face pressed up to the window, the vibrating of the vehicle sent him to sleep. When he was younger it was his most common lullaby.

His eyes were closed tightly shut, as if he were having a nightmare. This usually didn't worry his older brother, who drove the impala; because it was quite natural to be having nightmares in the business they're in. He would often have nightmares himself. About his family, about their job. They had to do a lot in order to live, and even the occasional time they didn't.

Sam and Dean Winchester, two brothers out to defend America (and in more than one case, the world) from total supernatural devastation. Dean looked over to Sam, who was breathing lightly and suddenly looked calm. Peaceful. Dean smiled to himself, relieved Sam's nightmare was over. They had such a complicated yet loving relationship. No matter what happened one of them would risk their life for the other. Sure, they fought like any normal (these boys were far from normal) siblings would, but at the end they come out sticking together.

They hunted supernatural creatures that killed or were about to kill. And right now, they were on the case of strange deaths happening in the Durango area. Sam stumbled upon the case while in the men's bathroom. (Not really a detail he was keen to tell Dean, knowing he was opening himself to ridicule and that he sure did receive). Two old men were discussing it while doing their… business in separate stalls. Sam rushed out to tell Dean, and he looked a little too excited for a man who just came out of a men's bathroom. Another reason to be ridiculed by Dean.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly as he let himself get carried away by lip-syncing to Hotel California. He closed his eyes soulfully as he really got into the lyrics. It wasn't uncommon of Dean to do that – under all that rugged man there's a boy who still clings onto his classic rock cassette tapes. He sure looked rugged now, his 5 o'clock stubble shadowing his face and his worn leather jacket hanging loosely off his shoulders. It was Dean's fathers jacket and he wanted to wear it with pride, whether it fit or not.

Once the song had finished Dean looked up ahead and saw a lot of smoke bellowing out above the trees. It spilled out from between each crack, menacingly. Scared, he shook Sam awake. Sam grunted and jumped as he awoke to see what had happened.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered as he looked ahead. As they grew closer they could see in between the trees where the smoke had been coming from. A… blue police box? Like the ones in 1960 England?

"What is that?" Sam asked Dean, who looked at Sam with the expression of "how-the-hell-should-I-know-what-a-freakin'-blue-box-is-doing-out-here". A funny young man with old mans clothes was jumping up and down, waving his arms in large gestures at the impala.

"Should we check it out?" Sam questioned. "I guess?"

The man grabbed a handkerchief and held it in front of his face as he ran across the road to where the two brothers had pulled over. As he approached Dean could study his face. He had a young face, with very old eyes. He was dressed quite oddly – a buttoned up shirt, bowtie, suspenders, suit jacket and pants that don't quite make it down to his ankles. Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks as the funny little man tapped on Dean's window.

"Hi, hello, my TARDIS has just broken down, wibbly wobbly stuff, do you mind if I get a lift? I need to find a part for it and the old girl wont let me in unless I have the part. I'm quite homeless…" The stranger trailed off, talking to himself. His thick English accent was apparent to the boys, who laughed at his gibberish about wibbly wobbly.

"Wibbly Wobbly? What are you, a toddler?" Dean chuckled to himself, and Sam hit him quite hard. Dean winced at Sam who faked smiled at the stranger at their window.

"What's a TARDIS? And where are you from? And who are you?" Sam questioned cautiously. The man outside the window smiled widely, he seemed to like Sam.

"A TARDIS – Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I travel in it. I'm a traveller, just passing through, and she just seemed to want to crash land" – he looked anxiously at his blue box across the road – "And I am the Doctor. Pleased to meet you." He awkwardly reached in the car and put a hand in front of Dean's face to shake his. Dean scoffed.

"Alright "Doc". Jeez, this guy seems to have tickets on himself." Dean whispered amusingly to Sam. Sam intently stared at the Doctor, curious to know his story and who he actually was. Once Dean refused the Doctor's hand, the Doctor looked quite hurt and stepped back from the impala.

"I would just like a lift to the nearest town. Usually I don't do this but for some reason you're the only car I've seen." The Doctor sighed.

"Can I just take a minute with my brother here?" Dean smiled sarcastically and quickly wound up the window in the Doctors face. He turned to Sam, his eyes piercing through Sam's and a wild expression on his face.

"What the heck was that? A TARDIS? Doctor? ENGLISH? No." Dean hissed. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"He doesn't look that bad. Sure, he's a little odd, but maybe if we talk about what we do in the car he'll get spooked and jump out at the next gas station. Might as well give him a lift?" Sam pleaded to Dean, who didn't look amused at all. His red lips tightened into a line and his eyes stared straight down at Sam's. After a few moments he gave in and wound down the window.

"This goes against everything I stand for. But fine, get in. Don't scratch the paint!" Dean yelled at the Doctor, who was jumping for joy at the news.

"Brilliant! Thank you gentlemen! Now this will be quite the adventure." The Raggedy Doctor hopped into the impala and the three men set off, back on the road.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward Road Trip

"America. Never wanted to land here. No offence of course…" The Doctor mindlessly chatted while looking enthusiastically out the window. Dean sighed and peered in the rear view mirror, studying this strange man further. He seemed to have a permanent, excited look on his face. His clothes were clean and neat, except for the pocket that the Doctor stuffed the handkerchief into. Dean wasn't quite sure why the man was here, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to ask either. The Doctor, or so he wanted to be called, was (in a summary), odd. An English-accented man in the middle of nowhere, standing next to a blue police box that hasn't been used in fifty years in Britain, talking of outer space. It was times like this Dean wished he hadn't listened to Sam. But at least if something went wrong, he could blame it on him. Dean relished in that.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to ask. What are your names?" The Doctor moved quickly, placing either hand on the sides of the chairs and peering over the seats. Sam was startled at his abrupt enthusiasm. The Doctor didn't quite seem to get the concept of personal space, which reminded Dean of his angel Castiel.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We're brothers." Sam flashed the Doctor a quick smile and looked ahead onto the road. The Doctor nodded his head. He gazed back out the window at the vast plains of crops around them. Yellowed grass spotted the field, and a rickety fence stood unstable on the sides of the road. On the horizon mountains laced the border, and a bright blue sky lay above that. The nature unfolded before him like an oil paint canvas. This was why the ancient Timelord favoured Earth. It was so open and picturesque out here. Perhaps he was secretly content to be in America.

"And what do you gents do? Why are you out here?" The Doctor's curiousness beginning to irritate Dean. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat.

"We're doing a job…" Dean's thick American accent echoed in the Doctors ears, reminding him of an old friend. Dean smiled as he remembered what Sam had said earlier, to scare the odd man off by telling him the truth. "We're hunting a supernatural monster."  
Sam quickly peered over his shoulder to watch the Doctor's reactions. Every person who they told what they actually do reacted differently. Some laughed it off, some didn't believe them. And some even told them (far too often) to "Stay the hell away from me!". But the Doctor's reaction was the weirdest one yet.

"Supernatural? Brilliant! Count me in! What are we going after? An alien? Is it a weeping angel? I hate weeping angels. Too many goodbyes. But you're humans that hunt aliens… you don't work for Torchwood do you…" and with that pulled out his sonic screwdriver, propped up on his seat and began to scan out the back window. A confused and worried look grew across Dean's face. The Doctor did love to talk. He often rambled on a bit, too.

"What the heck are you doing to my baby? What is that thing?" Dean cried over the seat at the Doctor. Once realizing he said baby, he quickly corrected himself. "…Car."

Sam tried to reach over the seat at the Doctor who just put the screwdriver away in his pocket and cleared his throat.

"It's a screwdriver. A sonic one. Trying to pick up alien signals." The Doctor corrected his bow tie. Sam chuckled, a screwdriver?

"Dean maybe this guy is weirder than us, and that's pretty weird." Sam sniggered.

"Weird? I love weird. Weird is good." The Doctor smiled readily and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"So are you from England?" Sam questioned, trying to take his mind off the fact that this guy wasn't completely freaked about the supernatural conversation.

"No, but it's interesting they sound like me. I came first." The Doctor looked quite content with himself and leaned back in his seat, stretching his long limbs. Dean was right, his eyes did appear old. The Doctor was so full of knowledge after travelling around the universe for nearly a thousand years. His eyes also showed, courage, love, and plenty of loss.

"So where are we going? What are we hunting? Hopefully not hunting to kill, maybe reason with it and share a cup of tea and a jammie dodger." He smiled widely as Sam's eyebrows furrowed. Maybe taking this guy along for a hunt could turn out to be interesting.

"Look Doc, we don't want to risk your life so we're dropping you off at the next gas station." Dean rolled his eyes at the Doctor, whose eagerness was a bit off-putting. The Doctor laughed musically.

"Risk my life? Dear friends, don't worry about my life! And not Doc, I don't like Doc. The Doctor will do nicely. I've seen a lot of things, and I can be quite useful. Just let me come along, I won't get in the way."

Sam shrugged and nudged Dean, who was really questioning whether he should let this nut job come for a ride or not.

"We don't let people hunt with us. But fine, we'll take you to our friend Cas. He'll know whether you're a demon or not." Dean grunted. The peculiar man in the back grinned, satisfied with himself and sprawled across the back seat, playing with his screwdriver.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" His sprightly voice called from the back.

The next stop Dean was going to make was Durango, where they were meeting the culturally oblivious and slightly awkward angel Castiel. Dean may regret bringing the Doctor along, but he didn't want to miss Castiel and the Doctor meeting. He turned up the radio and they drove into the night to the classic rock softly playing through the speakers.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Doctor Meets The Angel

Dean cannot believe he survived that journey. The man in the backseat was often attempting to make small talk, referring to different "aliens" and trying to get information out of them. At one point, Sam and Dean believed him to be asleep where they could finally get some peace and quiet but then his voice just piped up again, more animated than ever, discussing another topic that didn't interest Dean or Sam at all. When they stopped for gas at a shady gas station Dean begged Sam to "drop him off and let the aliens beam him up". To which Sam's reply was a light laugh and a brotherly pat on the back.

"I like him. He's… definitely out there." Sam whispered to Dean as they went to the cash register to pay for the petrol. Dean jeered.

"Out there? Dude the man was talking about Garlic for half a freakin' hour!" Dean explained to Sam with a wide-eyed expression.

"I think you mean "Dalek". And I have no clue what he was going on about either, Dean. Let's give him a shot. He said he's seen some pretty weird things, maybe he can help."

"Weird things involving garlics and fiber men? What is he a chef?" Dean was getting more animated and wild as the conversation went on. Sam held his arm to calm him, his reassuring eyes glancing into Dean's.

"Cyber men. Calm down Dean, just get back into the car." Sam slightly squeezed Dean's arm in encouragement but he just pulled away. Dean often got a bit carried away with things he was a little too uncomfortable about. He had faced Demons and even Death himself but when it came to a strange man in a bowtie wielding a screwdriver (a sonic one at that), Dean didn't know what to do and that scared him.

They met Castiel at a dishonest Hotel, with its wooden panel walls looking decrepit and moldy. This was an average scenery for Sam and Dean, who often had to retreat into a dilapidated hotel when not on the road. As they entered their room (which was booked under the name Angus Oldman), a disgusting stench of dirt and rotten food hit them straight away. Dean coughed as he placed his bag down on one of the single beds. Sam quickly opened a window and placed his laptop on the plastic table.

"This is lovely! Look at that wallpaper." The Doctor exclaimed as he patted the decaying wallpaper, that looked like it once had a flower pattern painted down in rows. The Doctor quickly pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the area. Dean watched in horror, his eyes widened and fixated on the glowing green buzzing stick in the Doctor's hand. He shifted in his spot and awkwardly placed his hands in his pockets.

"Castiel, you feathery bastard, cometh down onto us now." Dean whispered harshly behind him. In a quick flash, Castiel appeared in the middle of the room.

"This room… it doesn't smell pleasant." Castiel stated in a monotone voice, his hand touching the worn out red leather couch. The Doctor swiftly turned on the spot, and laid eyes on the angel. He smiled warmly, and opened his arms eagerly.

"Castiel! My dear friend!" He rushed towards the angel and planted a kiss on each cheek in welcome. Sam and Dean exchanged incredibly confused glances.

"Cas… you know this guy?" Dean stepped towards Castiel, pointing at the Doctor. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, and the other on the Doctor.

"Yes. The Doctor is a… friend of mine. We know each other from a few centuries ago. He is quite charming and helpful, Dean. Put faith in him." Castiel spoke fondly of the Doctor, who was looking rather smug.

"Cassy here is a lovely friend. He asked me to come along, actually. I've been travelling on my own for a bit with nothing to do. He told me all about the case you're working on. I've been watching you for a while, Dean. I regrettably started the smoke in my TARDIS so I could get your attention. Could never pass up a damsel in distress, hey?" He winked at Dean who could still not get over the fact that Castiel knew this bizarre guy.

"So it was a trap for us to pick you up? We had to listen to you rant on about aliens for gods sake!" Dean remembered and shot a glance at Castiel, who retreated after the look was given.

"He can help with the case, Dean. I've been scoping the town and people are talking about hearing voices of the dead. Often saying, "come to me." I thought it might be useful." Castiel beamed at Dean, who knew that he wanted to become a hunter like them.

"Could be spirits?" Sam asked from over at his laptop. The Doctor was pacing up and down the tiny hotel room and suddenly clapped his hands, knowing exactly what it was.

"Not in the way it killed it's victims. Mimicking human voices… I faced something exactly like this a few years ago. Crocotta, it's named." The Doctors bright eyes gleaming with excitement. Sam and Dean knew exactly what they were facing. They dealt with one a few years back, that manipulated technology and came across as peoples dead relatives wanting them to take their own lives.

"So we stab it in the back. Where do we find it?" Sam asked, his voice piping up from the back again.

"I traced it back to the San Juan national forest, just north of here." Castiel stated as he sat down on the couch, looking a bit uncomfortable due to the leather. Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged and nodded. It was nice to have a small case for once, they grew tired of hunting Dick for a while.

The Doctor grabbed Dean's arm as he headed for the door, "Well what are we waiting for? Geronimo!"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Familiar Voice

The way that Castiel just appeared as soon as Dean called definitely said something about their friendship. Dean was brought up as a warrior, a soldier out to protect his family. When Castiel arrived he had something more to fight for. Castiel would protect and serve Dean, as would Dean to Castiel.

The Doctor noticed these little characteristics in Dean. He guarded himself a lot much like the Doctor, due to being hurt and having to remain strong. The Doctor had seen death, destruction and had recently lost his dear Pond's. Keeping distracted was the main reason he called on Castiel, and Castiel knew Dean would spark faith back in the Doctor as Dean sparked faith back into Castiel.

And so far it was working. The Doctor had spring back in his step; he bounded around the San Juan national park like a baby deer. His eyes were alight with excitement. Castiel enjoyed watching the Doctor frolic around. It reminded him of the months that he spent in the hospital. Carefree and content with the world at last.

Dean slammed down the boot on the Impala, brandishing a sharp knife. Sam also had a long thin blade in his belt; in his hand he gripped a shotgun. Crocotta's weakness was a sharp object pierced into their spine, and the boys set out to do exactly that.

"I don't like weapons. Especially that gun." The Doctor shot a troubled look towards the gun in Sam's hand. Sam put the gun into his jacket, so that the Doctor wouldn't have to see it too often. Castiel roamed around the clearing that the Impala was parked in, watching bugs fly past and a bunny hopping into a nearby rabbit hole.

They couldn't see the sky very well above them, the tree canopy looming dark overhead. The twisted, thick trunks of the trees contortioned into each other. Dark green mold appeared speckled over the rotting roots in the ground. The floor of the forest was concealed in leaves, which gave a slight crunch whenever they placed a step. This place could seem magical but to the two brothers, the angel and the alien, it was the most dangerous place of all. As the men stepped off into the forest, Sam and Dean kept a weary hand on their weapons.

The beginning of their walk into the forest started in silence. The Doctor looked nervous, holding his sonic screwdriver out in front of him. Castiel examined the wildlife closely - the birds flying in fear whenever they stepped too close, the distant sounds of a large herbivore running away. He marveled at the nature around them. Sam and Dean kept watchful eyes ahead, and walked as if they were bracing themselves for anything that could jump out at them.

"So Doctor… you're not an angel. What are you?" Sam murmured towards the Doctor, who jumped slightly at the sudden conversation.

"I'm a Timelord. I'm not from this planet, my planets much, much farther away. None can access it. Trapped inside a time lock. I travel the stars, time and space. It's fun when you have someone to travel with." The Doctor smiled to himself, thinking fondly of the beloved couple he gravely lost.

"Who are you travelling with now?" Dean asked curiously. The Doctor stopped in his tracks, and the others stopped with him. He looked solemnly into the forest, his facial expression showing complete melancholy.

"No one. I lost my Pond's. They're not the first. I had others. But everyone leaves. Everything ends." The Doctor dejectedly responded. Dean cleared his throat and gave an empathic touch on the Doctor's shoulder, as he marched on ahead.

"We need to be careful of the Crocotta. They can appear in any form of someone's lost loved one, and it will suck the soul right outta ya'." Dean spoke quietly but confidently, "They're also really fast. Sammy and I faced one a few years back. But it used telephones. Smart asses."

Their walk continued on for a few minutes until a faint call was heard in the distance, among the sound of the humming bugs and the twittering from the birds. Dean held his arm up to stop the group.

"Did someone hear something?" Sam whispered, and the group froze. They cautiously looked around and strained their ears for another sound. The call came again, but this time closer.

"It sounds like… a chick." Dean sounded confused as he told the men. The Doctor felt as if both his hearts had just stopped. He thought he recognized the voice.

"Come… To Me…" a female voice called from the tree's in front of the Doctor. His eyes began to water and he gripped Castiel's arm tightly.

Crunching of the leaves on the ground came closer and closer. Birds flew away in horror. The figure of a woman started to emerge from the thick fauna in front of the Doctor.

"I know who this is." The Doctor's voice trembled as the female approached and stood still in front of the Doctor, repeating, "come to me" in a broad, Scottish accent.

"It's Amy Pond."


	5. Chapter 5 - Monster Amy

"Dude, she's hot!" Dean's eyes glazed over whilst looking at monster-Amy's fiery red hair against her porcelain skin. The Doctor shot him an angry glare.

"Oi!" He detested against Dean, "She's married!"

"Come… To Me…. Doctor." Her voice tranquilly cooed to the Doctor, who wanted more than anything to step out and hold her closely to him. Monster-Amy looked exactly how the Doctor remembered. Her long, elegant limbs clothed suitably in tight fitting garments. Amy's wide hazel-green eyes entrancing the Doctor into a spell which he tried hard to resist. Her slender fingers with the bright red nail polish reached out towards him.

"Doc, step back." Dean warned the Doctor, whose eyes were locked into monster-Amy's.

"Amelia Pond." The Doctor softly spoke, the words flowed from his tongue as effortlessly as it had the last time he said her name. She lowered her arm, smiling sweetly at her beloved Doctor.

"New York, where you left me. I waited for my raggedy Doctor. Now you can come with me." Her Scottish accented voice poured towards the Doctor, who was by this time completely in a daze.

"Amy… You're not Amy… Amy's dead." The Doctor choked on his words. Monster-Amy melodiously laughed, the sweet sound so familiar to the Doctor, but also like poison, trying to lure him in.

"I'm here now. I want you to come with me." She took another small step towards the Doctor. Dean quickly pushed him out of the way, and Castiel held his arms back, pinning them behind his back.

"No Amy!" The Doctor struggled against Castiel who was surprisingly strong. Amy shot a hollow but furious look at Sam and Dean, trying to gauge what they were going to do. Dean stepped toward her, his knife slicing through the air. The Doctor whimpered as Castiel pinned him down.

"Watch out, Dean!" Sam yelled as Amy ran, quicker than lightning, and jumped on Dean's back. Dean yelped out in pain and shielded his face with his arms. Her mouth began to open, revealing long and pointy teeth. Dean squirmed beneath her, not afraid because he knew Sam was going to save him. The Doctor finally wriggled free of Castiel, once Castiel loosened his grip when Dean was immediately in danger.

"Amy Pond, I fought alongside you. Watched you grow up. You were the girl that waited." The Doctor continued as monster-Amy slowly released Dean and spun around to listen to the Doctor, her primary prey, "I know your husband and married your daughter. Amelia Pond. I think I would know if my Amelia Pond had come back to me. And you are not her."

His cool and calm voice stopped monster-Amy in her tracks.

"I can be her, Doctor, if you just come with me…" Amy called out to him, stepping closer, and finally grabbing his jacket in her hand. Her mouth opened once more to reveal her sharp, long teeth.

Crocotta's usually feast on their victim's souls, sucking it straight out, leaving the victim helpless. Amy looked over the Doctor, clearly hungry and ready to devour her prey. Dean crept up quietly behind her, wielding his knife. Amy suddenly gnashed her teeth down onto the Doctor's neck and he gave out a laugh.

"Oh, Amy, that tickles! You might have forgotten, Miss Monster, that I am not a human. And you only feed on human souls." The Doctor giggled as he swept the red hair away from monster-Amy's face. Her eyes lit up like lightening when Dean finally pierced her back with his knife. Her body grew limp as she slowly died, collapsing on the Doctor on the ground with a thud. He struggled against her body, Dean chuckling as the Doctor tried to push Amy off.

"I don't ever remember Amy being this heavy, blimey, give me a hand would you?" The Doctor breathed urgently, as Sam picked up the body effortlessly and heaved it over his shoulder. Compared to the Doctor, Sam was a Greek god. But then again, compared to anyone he was a Greek god.

The Doctor brushed himself off with a "Hmmf", and started on back towards the car. Castiel was quickly at his heels, eager to follow his friend the Doctor.

"That was… painless." Dean's face showed confusion, as he wiped the blood off his blade and followed after them. Sam hated this bit – being left to bury the body. He wished for once Dean were the one with all muscles.

The sun was setting quickly, so they tried eagerly to rush home, where they would face their next biggest surprise…


End file.
